


Forgive me

by Flozzie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flozzie/pseuds/Flozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernanda wants forgiveness, and Mark is ready to give her even more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, het. It is already posted elsewhere, but even though it's been out there for quite some time I thought I'd post it here as well.

Fernanda knew that she probably shouldn't be doing this; at least she should have called first. But she knew that Mark most likely would have told her not to bother if he knew she was coming, so she had decided to let her visit be a surprise.  
Driving the familiar roads, Fernanda's determination begun to waver. He might not be home, and if he was he might not even let her in. She should just drive back to the airport and buy a ticket for the next flight back home. But she hadn't come all this way to give up, she had to finally make him listen.

“Okay...” Fernanda muttered to herself as she parked the car a little distance from Mark's house. She grabbed her purse, trying to suppress the sudden feeling of nervous sickness. “You can do this.”  
She got out and walked slowly towards his house. A couple of cars were standing in the drive, so hopefully he was home. But what if one of the cars belonged to someone else? A girlfriend..? Fernanda nearly turned, but forced herself to keep walking. If that was the case, she would at least know.

Standing on the porch she hesitated again, and was just about to ring the doorbell when a loud bark was heard from inside. That bark was accompanied by another, and then she heard Mark telling his dogs to be quiet. Fernanda briefly closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to slow her racing pulse.  
She opened her eyes again as the door opened and Mark appeared. He stared at her, and suddenly Fernanda had forgotten everything she was going to say.

“What the hell are you doing here?”  
Fernanda swallowed. “I came to talk to you.”  
Mark snorted. “Talk to me? It's been six fucking months and now you turn up? Without phoning first!”  
“You would have just told me to leave.”  
“Yeah I would. Fuck off.”

Mark slammed the door shut, leaving Fernanda staring blankly at it. But what else could she have expected? She sat down on the porch, leaning her head in her hands. She should have known coming here was a mistake, that Mark wouldn't want to listen to her. But she couldn't give up now, she hadn't travelled all this way to give up. She didn't know what she could do to make him talk to her though. She doubted he would even open the door if she knocked again, and she knew that he wouldn't answer if she phoned him.

Fernanda didn't know for how long she had been sitting on the porch, pondering her options, when the door opened and Mark appeared again, together with his dogs. Tails wagging they ran over to Fernanda to greet her and she patted them, relieved that at least they seemed happy to see her.  
“Why are you still here?” Mark asked. He hadn't moved from the doorway.  
Fernanda looked up at him. “I need to talk to you. Please. And hour, then I leave again.”  
Mark was quiet for a few long moments, looking from her to his dogs and back again.  
“An hour,” he said eventually.

Fernanda got on her feet and walked inside, not daring to look at Mark as she passed him. Leaving the dogs in the garden he closed the door.  
“Well? Talk.”  
“Can we sit somewhere?”  
Mark nodded towards the living room. Fernanda followed, and as she was sitting in one of the armchairs she once again took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.  
“I want to be able to talk to you again,” she began tentatively, now more than ever hating the fact that English wasn't her first language.  
“Should've thought about that before you fucked Raikkonen,” Mark retorted.  
“I didn't...”  
“No? Then how come someone sent me pictures of you practically swallowing each other? And the ones outside your house?!”

Fernanda closed her eyes, all too well remembering those pictures.  
“They are not real. I told you...”  
Mark snorted. “So you keep saying.”  
Looking up Fernanda his dark gaze for the first time since entering the house. “I do not know who sent them.”  
“You lied to me!” Mark stalked over to her. "You fucking lied to me!”  
“I didn't!” Fernanda shot back. Why did he have to be damn stubborn?  
“Why did you do it? Was he better in bed?”  
Fernanda huffed. “Stop it! I come here to talk, not...”

Without warning Mark grabbed her arms and pulled her up, out of the living room. Too taken aback to protest Fernanda let herself be manhandled up the stairs and into the bedroom, where Mark wrapped both arms tightly around her and pressed her back against his chest. He nibbled at her earlobe, making her shiver and close her eyes.  
“I'll show you what you've missed out on.”

Running his hands under her top Mark tugged impatiently at it, making Fernanda lift her arms to let him pull it off. He then unclasped her bra, tossing it carelessly into a corner before making short work of her trousers, pulling them down to her ankles along with her panties. Raking his fingernails along Fernanda's sides, making her shiver, Mark leant in close to her ear.  
“Don't move...”  
Quickly undressing himself Mark once again wrapped his arms around her, pushing her down onto the bed and claiming her mouth in a rough kiss. Fernanda responded, briefly thinking that kissing him was just like she remembered it. Mark pulled away slightly, nipping at her bottom lip.

“Did he do this?”  
He pushed Fernanda down into the mattress, placing openmouthed kisses along her jaw.  
“Or this?”  
He moved downwards, licking a wet trail across her breasts. Taking each nipple into his mouth he nibbled lightly, chuckling against her skin when she arched her back and whined.  
“Just look at you... laid out like this, naked all for me...”

Moving down her body Mark licked and nibbled, alternating between soft licks and sharp bites. As Fernanda shifted, trying to get closer to him, Mark's hands tightened on her hips and pushed her down into the mattress.  
“Keep still.”

As his fingers trailed between her legs, Fernanda bit her bottom lip to silence a load groan. She parted her legs, rolling her hips as she felt two fingers at her entrance. They teased, rubbed her until Fernanda was wriggling, mentally begging Mark to give her more.  
“Please...” she muttered eventually.  
Mark then pushed the fingers into her, making her groan loudly.  
“I bet he couldn't make you beg.”

Fernanda shifted restlessly, desperate for more. She moaned her approval when Mark begun to move his fingers, slowly, almost tortuously slowly.  
“Did he fingerfuck you like this? Slowly, until the only thing you want is a big cock inside you.” He added a third finger. “He didn't, did he.”  
Mark pulled his fingers of her, and crawled up her body. Fernanda parted her legs and he pushed into her, not stopping until he couldn't go any further.  
“Was he this big? Did he make you feel this good?”

Fernanda moaned something inaudible, and Mark nipped below her ear at her pulse point as he began to thrust into her. She held on to him, everything apart from him inside her fading away as pleasure washed over her. Suddenly he pulled out of her, quickly grabbing her to turn her onto her stomach. Leaning over her he licked a wet trail down her spine, Fernanda pushing back against him to get more friction. Sharp teeth then nipped at the skin at the back of her neck.  
“Eager, are we?” Mark purred, the sound of his voice going straight to Fernanda's stomach. She whined with need.

Mark ran a hand around her, letting a finger stroke her clitoris firmly. Fernanda shivered, pressing herself back against him even more. As Mark pushed three fingers into her she mewled, and he chuckled. He entered her again, Fernanda groaning loudly at the sensation of his hand rubbing her and his cock inside her. She needed more, more of Mark inside her, more of this intense all consuming feeling washing through her.  
“Remember how you used to come, screaming my name? Could he make you come like that?”

Mark fucked her hard, gripping her hips tightly with both hands. As pleasure took hold of her Fernanda started babbling, in what language she didn't know, begging him for more until he was thrusting into her so hard she was almost pushed right down into the mattress. He growled in her ear.  
“You like being fucked like this, don't you? Did he fuck you this hard?”  
A hand snaked around her again, rubbing her clitoris firmly. Throwing her head back as pleasure washed over her Fernanda cried out, shaking until her arms didn't support her any longer. Slumping down, breathless and spent, she closed her eyes to let her senses return to normal.

When her breathing had slowed, Fernanda opened her eyes and shifted to look at Mark. “Can we now talk like adults?”  
He made a non committal noise, and she rolled onto her stomach.  
“I have never spent time with Kimi like that,” she began, searching his eyes. “Ask him if you want.”  
“It would be easy for you to tell him what to tell me,” Mark pointed out.  
Fernanda sighed. “Stop being so stubborn and listen to me! I have never slept with Kimi, and I will never do that. And I do not know who made the photos. How many times do I have to tell you?”  
“That's what you've said before,” Mark muttered.  
“Because is true. Why they did it or how I do not know, I only know pictures are not real.”

Mark was quiet for a moment. He picked at the bedspread, and eventually looked at Fernanda again.  
“You know... when I saw those pictures... I thought you loved me, I couldn't believe you would do something like that. Then when you kept saying that they were fake, I wondered how you could be so stupid as to think I would believe you. I mean, who would go through the trouble of creating something like that? And the more you insisted that you hadn't slept with Kimi, the more angry I got. I had the photos to prove it, you know, so why did you keep saying that you hadn't?”  
“Because is true! And when you did not believe me I was so angry and thinking you are just... how you say, irrational?”  
Mark nodded, smiling slightly. “That's a good choice of word.”

Realising that she was starting to get cold Fernanda slid off the bed and collected her clothes. “We should dress before we get cold.”  
Mark hummed in agreement, and she tossed his clothes onto the bed before dressing.  
“Why did you come here?” he asked, pulling his t-shirt over his head.  
“Because I want to explain everything again, and is better here than at a race.”  
“True.” Mark trailed off for a few moments before looking at her again. “And I think I believe you.”  
Fernanda stared at him, hardly believing that he would change his mind so suddenly. She sat down on the bed. “Why do you believe me now, and not before?”  
“I guess... you coming all the way here, I don't think you would have done that if you didn't care.”  
“No I wouldn't.”

Mark looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “It's dinner time soon. Do you want to eat here?”  
Fernanda nodded, realising how hungry she actually was. “I do.”  
Mark smiled slightly. “I'll start dinner. You coming downstairs?”  
“Yes.” 

Fernanda smiled to herself as she followed Mark out of the bedroom. He might not quite believe her yet, but she hoped that it was a step in the right direction.


End file.
